The monitor support structure must be angle-adjustable, frontward/backward adjustable, and leftward/rightward adjustable, besides providing the basic support function. With the gradual improvement in high-tech product, the traditional CRT monitor is gradually replaced by the LCD monitor. The LCD monitor has certain volume and weight even if it is thin and light and occupies smaller space. Therefore, the user must apply a certain amount of force for adjusting the angle of the support structure.
Furthermore, there exists a tendency to provide the LCD monitor with a bigger screen size, which makes the LCD monitor heavier. As a result, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a monitor support structure with better support torque and make it suitable for all view angles.